Dart Story, scene 1
= Waking up = You all wake up, all but your youngest friend who is so merely sleeping. This is your small room; nothing but four small beds that you share, and the whole city belongs to you? What do you suggest after your weird dream? Go to The Pups? Do a little prayer? Forget the whole thing and get some money? First of all, I want to check on our sleeping friend Arin to make sure he's alright. I'm actually very upset about this weird dream, but try not to show it to anybody. I kinda feel like I'm trapped, like being a mere toy for these celestial beings, weighing everything I say and do against their high moral standards. What kind of life would it be if you have to mind every second of your life, in fear of what might come later? I'm way too young for such burdens and I think it's totally not fair. Especially as I didn't exactly have that much choice or luck in my life so far. And yet, I've seen these weird celestials and the cruel punishments they hand out to people for whatever they consider trespassing. So ... what choice do I really have here, but to somehow placate and obey them? Anyway, I'm feeling pretty down about this horrid dream, so, after I've made sure Arin is alright, I'll be going to the Pups? Going on a bit of a treasure hunt will distract me from my gloomy thoughts. And who knows, maybe I'll learn something new about my mom from that trinket I should find there. That would certainly cheer me up. Scene 1.1 Where are y'all goin' to? A close examination of Arin reveals he's soundly sleeping to the point of snoring. And then Bruno stands up and says "I'm going out". It's no surprise when Suri just stands up by him; they spend almost all the time together anyway. But then it is Mika who raises to share his intentions of going to some business. Just like you. Could it be that...? Bruno moves out quickly, almost tripping on little Arin, quickly followed by his girlfriend and then you with Mika following close behind. And yet, as you are about to close the door, Arin wakes up "Hey! Where are y'all goin' to?" "Places", says Bruno, always keen to keep businesses to himself. Mika is much more open. "To The Pups" "The Pups, why? who's dead now?" Nobody knows very well how to answer him. Homework So, do you include Arin in your plans or leave him to earn his daily bread as usual? "Nobody died," Dart replied. "We've ... ehm ... we've heard maybe there's something interesting to find there. You can come along, if you want to. But it's probably going to be boring and it is a sad place, so, if you'd rather go out to make some money, that's fine too." I'm not sure if I should include him, as for some reason, he wasn't in that ugly dream we had. But I also don't want him to feel excluded. So, if he really want, he can come along, but I sort of try to convince him he'd probably be bored and have more fun doing his normal daily routines.